


All in a Day's Work

by goingtothetardis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, The Doctor and Rose save the day, a day in the life, references to slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: The Doctor and Rose help take down a slave ring run by an evil king.





	All in a Day's Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SelenaTerna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaTerna/gifts).



> Countessselena/SelenaTerna prompted: For the sentence prompts: "DO. NOT. BURN. THE. MONEY.“ :)
> 
> Errrrr, yeah. This was supposed to be a short little thing. Heh. Oops?
> 
> Unbeta'd. 
> 
> (In other news, I think this fic brings my total fic word count to 250k+!)

“DO. NOT. BURN. THE. MONEY.” The ugly toad-like king bellows as Rose holds the bag of money over the Pit of Sacred Flame. 

“Oh, you mean, this money?” Rose smirks as she tips the bag slightly, glaring at the king as a few notes flutter delicately into the pit and are quickly consumed by flames. 

“HOW DARE YOU!” In one sudden movement, the king shifts to lunge at Rose, but a voice from the side stops him in his tracks.

“Ah, ah, ah,” the northern burr of the Doctor interjects as he enters the cave, his gait deceptively carefree. “I don’t think you want to do that.”

“She stole from me, that little scrawny wench. That’s my money. Mine!” the king growls, pointing an accusatory finger at Rose.

From across the pit, Rose snorts, her confidence more genuine with the Doctor’s presence. “Riiiight. _Your_ money. You mean, the money you stole from the people, _your_ own people, to fund the slave operation we just put a stop to?”

A grotesque purple vein pops out on the king’s forehead, and as his face distorts further into rage, blotchy red spots cover his cheeks. “You stopped… YOU STOPPED THE SLAVE TRADE?!”

“Yes,” the Doctor says, grinning as he looks around the cave with interest. “All in a day’s work. Part of the job description, isn’t it, Rose? ‘Destroy slave rings between 4:30 to 6:30,’ done just in time for tea.”

“Yep!” Rose answers, grinning at the Doctor with a tongue-touched smile and loving their comfortable banter. 

“Now, Rose,” the Doctor starts, “what do you think we should do with King Oditoad’s money?”

With a quick flick of her wrist, Rose tosses the entire bag of money into the fire, prompting an outraged scream from the king. “Oh, don’t be daft,” Rose says, rolling her eyes. “Wasn’t really money.”

The King Oditoad quiets and studies Rose in speculation. “You didn’t burn it?” Greedy hope pours off his features.

“Why would we burn money?” Rose asks, then levels the king with a stubborn glare. “No, we didn’t burn it, but we _did_ return it to your people. All of it. To the people you stole from the last five years. To the people you sold into slavery. All those children, the women, the men. You destroyed their lives.”

“And,” the Doctor adds with a manic grin, “they’ll soon find a notice in the town square detailing each and every one of your crimes committed as king, if they haven’t found it already.” With his last comment, he tilts his head to the side and listens. “Oh, sounds like they’re on their way.” 

“What!? This is… THIS IS OUTRAGE!” the king screams.

The Doctor pauses a moment before stepping closer to the king. “No, you’re the outrage, King Oditoad. I could punish you in ways you can’t even begin to imagine, make you suffer for your crimes against your people. I’m doing you a favor, leaving you to be judged by them. An act of mercy you don’t deserve.” His ice blue eyes stare unblinking into the king’s until King Oditoad flinches and shifts away, sulking. 

Rose shivers at the cold and deceptively calm mask on the Doctor’s face. This is the Doctor in his role as a Time Lord, as the Oncoming Storm, and she feels the rage and power he usually keeps so well contained emanating off him in waves. But after a moment, the Doctor looks at her, smiles softly, and the darkness disappears back into the depths of those blue eyes she’s grown so fond of. 

Without another glance at the king, the Doctor walks toward Rose and willingly takes the hand she offers. “Come on, Rose. It’s time to go.” 

“Back to the TARDIS?” she asks. 

The Doctor nods. “Back to the TARDIS.”

They walk away from the cave, hand in hand, knowing the people will rightly judge and punish the king. Despite the fact that they don’t hang around to help pick up the pieces, Rose is comforted by the Doctor’s announcement that in several year’s time, the country will be led by a young Queen, one who will help eradicate smaller slave rings around the planet and guide her people into a future filled with possibilities. 

“Like you said,” Rose says and flashes the Doctor a wide smile, “all in a day’s work.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at goingtothetardis.tumblr.com!


End file.
